Guild
Guild - a kind of community, a group of people playing a multiplayer game on the same team. If you decide to join the Guild, first we need to choose a Guild from the list offered to you and apply for membership. The list includes the name of the Guild and its place in the ranking of the guilds (as determined by total br of all participants), the level of the Guild, nick and the level of the head of the Guild, and the number of members of the Guild. Once your application is reviewed and approved by the head of the Guild or one of the officers, you can become a member of the selected Guild. Remember that if your character does not meet the requirements of Guild, then it will not be accepted, then you should try to enter in another Guild. You can of course create your own, you will need a lot of gold and crystals, and most importantly a lot of active players who want to take part in the development of the Guild and work as one team, otherwise your Guild risks getting lost among many others. Once you have been accepted to the Guild, clicking on the Guild button will open the menu. Lobby Here we see a list of all Guild members, their level, br, the number of their Guild gold, Guild position and online status. Also right here you can write any member of the Guild message and to view detailed information about each. At the bottom there are 5 buttons, if you are not the head and not an officer, you can not control the Guild and you will only be available to the button to leave, with it you can easily leave the Guild. Then there is a pause of 24 hours, only after that you can re-apply to join any of the guilds. Input Mark attendance of the Guild. You can check in for gold or crystals, for which you will be credited with gold Guild and Guild Fund and a certain number of accounting points for the entrance. Fondeville earned by all the participants, the head of the Guild uses to increase the Guild level and sending the courier. Guild prayer Here are the three strongest players from your Guild. You can respect them with either gold or crystals. For prayer you can get stones increase star equipment. You can also fight with any of them and take his place in case of victory. Red envelope Every 24 hours, starting from 19:00 server time, the Guild has the opportunity to get gold and crystals from the red envelopes. If desired it is also possible to put the gifts in these envelopes. Guild shop Here you can buy a variety of necessary resources for the gold Guild that you have earned. After any updates are fragments of pet, Criarino. Products in the store are updated daily at 12: 00 and 18: 00 server time. You can also update your product list with Guild gold, but each update attempt will be more expensive than the previous one. Guild pet Every day you are given a certain number of coins (5 maximum) and a certain number of free reset attempts (7 maximum). You can get the gold Guild, rocks, stars, and fragments of pet, Clarino. If you have, let's say, 5 images out of 6,the use of reset does not affect these 4 fields, after using all the attempts of free reset you will be able to reset the crystals. If the image of the pet falls on 6/6 slots, you will get a fragment of the pet. The more slots will fall with the image of a pet, the higher the reward. The job of the Guild Check for entrance to the Guild, play one of the companion's Guild, go through dungeons, Guild together with agilizar and get rewards - the gold Guild and the Foundation Guild. Guild Worship After unlocking this feature, the Guild leader is responsible for its improvements. To increase the level of blessing needed Guild Fund. Blessing of the Guild consists of increasing max HP, f. defense, M. defense, attack, ie with increasing level of blessing to all members of the Guild these characteristics increase. Guild gold is lost when you exit it. Eskort It is necessary to protect the treasures of your Guild. The heavenly City sends supplies to the guilds every day, and Guild members must enter the Wastelands to protect their goods from thieves. The head of the Guild or an officer of the GI sets the time for the escort of your choice no sooner than 2 minutes from the current time, all Guild members will receive email notification about the beginning of the escort, and then the elephant will have to deliver the goods to the unloading station. Guild members must protect their precious cargo from monsters and other players (1 time per day). Appointed time the convoy will instantly get a bonus reward. The higher the level of the elephant, the more the stock HP. The residue x in the back of the convoy effect on the quality of the awards. Rewards for escorts will get all the members of Ki, not even participating in the convoy(treasure maps, gold boxes and Guild). During the convoy of other guilds attack their elephant and killing him, get a reward (no more than 5 times a day). For robbery will be awarded only members of a robbery in the form of boxes and gold Guild. If the head of the guilds ignores their duties, then you, either the other a member of guilds you can take his place.